


First Time

by mrenae



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, cute first kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Grace and Frankie share their very first kiss after one year of living in the beach house together, and a new love develops and grows...
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 8





	1. First Kiss

Grace and Frankie finally made it home from their “Say Yes” Night, and they both had a wonderful time. 

Once they made it back inside the bead house, Frankie smiled and said, “Grace...I just want to say thank you for everything you did for me, tonight...it was so much fun...we should do this more often...”

Grace grinned and said, “No problem, Frankie...I had a wonderful time as well...let’s do this again sometime...”

They found themselves interlocking eyes as Grace moved to kiss Frankie’s lips, her hands encircling her waist softly. 

Frankie didn’t pull back, but instead deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of her lips on Grace’s. 

When they finally pulled back for air, they smiled at each other.

“Thank you...” Frankie said softly.

“For what?” Grace asked.

“I’ve always secretly wondered what kissing you would be like...” Frankie said.

“Me too...” Grace whispered before walking upstairs, Frankie deciding to follow her.


	2. The Mistake

A couple weeks went by, and Grace and Frankie were becoming closer than they had ever been...

But when Frankie went over to her and Sol’s old house, she made a mistake. She slept with Sol...

She regretted it instantly after it occurred, wondering how this would set with Grace...she really was falling for her, and she felt that Grace felt the same way about her...

“Should I tell her?” Frankie thought to herself.

Her mind raced with every emotion as she contemplated about what she should do. 

She hurried to put on her clothes, and headed back to the beach house...what was she going to say??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me a while to post the next chapter! But, hope this works. Can’t wait to write more!


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie tells Grace what happened with Sol...

As Frankie walked home from the old house to the beach house, she felt an even more intense pang of guilt about what happened just moments ago...

She ran out before Sol could even say anything, and she didn’t regret it...she felt so bad...

As she walked, she thought about what she would say to Grace...she knew she couldn’t keep this from her...she didn’t want their relationship to be built upon lies...

Finally, she approached the beac house and paused at the door, gathering her thoughts...

She opened the door, and walked inside quietly.

Grace approached her and said, “Hey, Frankie...how was it?”

She let Grace kiss her quickly, before shrugging, “Fine, I guess...”

She bit her lip and figured she should just get it off her chest...

“What’s wrong?” Grace asked with concern.

Frankie began, “Umm...I need to tell you something...when Sol and I were done unpacking the house...we...”

Grace studied her face and said, “What?” 

Frankie took a deep breath and said, “We slept together...”

Grace saw the regret in her eyes, but said nothing, taking a step back. “What? Why?”

Frankie continued, “We were both just caught up in the moment...but I know, and he knows, too...that there is nothing between us anymore...I promise...Grace, I’m so sorry...” She began to tear up, and waited for Grace to say something.

Grace dried her eyes and said nothing, just pulling her into her embrace...

Frankie snuggled into her, rubbing her back softly. “I love you, Grace...I didn’t plan to tell you like this, but I really do...I want you...” she said sincerely.

Grace pulled back slightly so that she could look Frankie in the eyes. “You love me?” she asked.

“I do...” Frankie smiled, trying to hold back more tears.

Grace pulled her into a kiss and then said, “I love you too, Frankie...” 

They smiled at each other and held each other a little longer.

They knew they were going to make it though this...they had each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got so emotional writing this...hope you like it😭❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this...I should be posting more soon!
> 
> This is my first Grace and Frankie fic! Love them so much!


End file.
